A Songbird Mentality
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Two friends are asked to put on a musical.What will occur when another friend,some OCs, and other fictionals from Chaos Wars and Inuyasha get thrown in?Well It becomes something unforgettable in all truths of the world.Inu/Kag,San/Mir,Rin/Hyoma,and Oc/Oc.
1. The Fiction Meets Reality Musical Begins

Disclaimer-I dont own Inuyasha or Chaos Wars. My best friend owns the character-Rina Sunroad(Made as Rin's older sister).

Claimer-I own Nadine and Darren Anderson,Naomi Madison, and Detective Toshiro.

Note-Me and two others are characters in this story. I am Hikari, My best friend is Nene, and a writer here-

leshamarieinuyasha is Chihoro.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Songbird Mentality

A Fiction Meets Reality Musical.

It was the last few days of school. And it was during these few days that a gorgeous musical was to be born. Hikari and Nene were to use their skills and time to put together a musical.

They were allowed to use any other friends and they were their own bosses.

And this is how it all came together....

At the end of school-the principle called them down to talk to them.

Afterwards a special conversation took place.

"What are we are gonna do Hikari?" cried Nene moving some of her short blond from her eyes

Hikari and Nene were walking from the principle's office. It was her who had just given them their special assignment.

"You need to find some of our other friends." said Hikari

Hikari readjusted her hair clip which put some long blond hair strands to the side.

"You need to find Rin, Hyoma, Rina, Endia, Shizuku, and Hayate, " said Hikari "Plus you should get Chihoro too."

"Yes I'll get those guys,"

"You go retrieve everyone I mentioned and I'll get some others," Hikari told Nene

The girls split up to find everyone as soon as they exited with everyone else

Hikari spotted a black haired girl on top of a silver haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" called Hikari

"Oh hey Hikari, whats up?" Inuyasha asked

"The principle asked Chihoro, Nene, and I to put on a musical, so now we're looking for some of our friends to be in it." answered Hikari

"Whoa back up Hikari you want us to do what?" asked Inuyasha adjusting his back to keep Kagome supported

"A musical and don't worry you can get a part with Kagome," teased Hikari

"Thats not why I yelled!" cried Inuyasha trying to hide his embarrassment

Nadine and Darren showed

"You are so lying-look how red you face is!" teased Nadine

Darren laughed

"We'd love to be in it Hikari," said Darren and Nadine

Inuyasha had no argument so he adjusted the sleeping Kagome on his back and fell silent.

Suddenly Nene appeared with Rin, Hyoma, Rina, Endia, Shizuku, and Hayate

Chihoro pushed her mid length brown hair aside and smiled as her blue-green eyes lightened

"Nene told us all about the musical!" she called to Hikari happily

"This gonna be so much fun!" exclaimed Shizuku

"You said it!" cried Hayate

"Hell yeah!" yelled Chihoro and Rina in excitement

Rin and Hyoma held hands and nodded with agreement

Nene panted-She had just been to the High School and Grade School collecting the others.

Chihoro, Shizuku, Hayate, Rin, Endia, and Rina had been at the High School.

Endia had been up at the Grade School.

Hikari smiled "Hey everyone!"

Every other person had gone home leaving only Hikari, Nene, Chihoro, and everyone else from Inuyasha to Rina

Hikari looked to the sky to see a two tailed demon cat. It was Kirara, Sango, and Miroku

"Down here!" Hikari cried waving at Sango

"Head down Kirara!" Sango told Kirara

"Rawr!" growled Kirara

Kirara made a four point landing and Miroku landed a hand on Sango's ass

"Darn it Miroku!" Sango snapped landing a hand shaped welt into Miroku's cheek

"Sorry," said Miroku fitting his hand into the welt

"You never learn!" yelled Inuyasha

Hikari smiled as she watched Inuyasha turn to the sleeping one. She feared that Kagome would receive a yell of "Wake up already!" from Inuyasha. But Inuyasha's eyes softened and he smiled

Hikari and Chihoro were stunned.

Did he just smile?

But even the spaced out Nene saw the thin smile.

"What's up?" asked Sango

"A musical!" answered Nene

"Oh we can help too!" Sango and Miroku volunteered

Naomi and Toshiro came from inside the middle school too

Naomi was an angel although heaven banished her and Toshiro was detective-a good one at that.

"Can we join too Hikari?" they asked

"Sure!" cheered Hikari

Naomi swung her blond hair and smiled.

"Come on!" exclaimed Hyoma smiling at Rin

Rin smiled and took the next yell

"Let's get this musical going!" she called placing her head on his shoulder

"Yeah!" cheered the group


	2. Backstage Madness,Love,and the first act

It was finally the last day of school-they had done rehearsals for the past five days until they went hoarse. But on the last day- the day that counted, they would put on the show of their lives.

"Hikari, I know its sudden but can my boyfriend be in it too?" asked Chihoro who was hand in hand with a boy.

He wore skinny jeans and a 'Bullet For My Valentine' extra tight concert t shirt that was nearly head banging. It showed off his muscular frame as his green eyes glimmered. His hair was an emo haircut that was black with bleach blond streaks in it.

"Um sure whats his name?" asked Hikari

"Toshiro" she answered

"Well just get him mixed up with Naomi's Toshiro,"

"Whats he look like?"

"He's the one in that black suit with sandy brown hair and mocha brown eyes," answered Hikari before walking to the Dressing room.

Nadine, Darren, Shizuku, Hayate, Rina, and Endia were on their instruments.

Nadine got the flute.

Darren had the guitar.

Shizuku had a keyboard.

Hayate had the drums.

Rina had the base guitar.

Endia got piano(although he had to sit on a phone book) he had the piano part.

The group plus the singers were backstage

"Darn it Darren I'm so nervous!" cried Nadine with extra beats to her pulsing heart.

He kissed her on the cheek making her go red as Hikari giggled slightly

"That just made it worse Darren!" she cried embarrassed

"Take it easy and calm down. Your fingers will then fall right where they should go." he soothed

She tried to calm down as she smoothed out her pink blouse and skirt while getting her long blond hair from her eyes

"Ready Rin? You are singing the first number with me and everyone else backing you up," asked Hyoma

"I'm fine.....I guess," Rin answered shyly

He hugged her shoulder

"You'll be just fine," he told her

Rin nodded trying to believe that in her heart as she stood in her teal dress with a ruffled tail that flowed like that of a queen's dress with his arm around her

Sango stood trying to practice her lines in her head when she felt a fondle on her ass. She plead with her mind to ignore it and did until the hand tickled her ass

"Miroku!" she yelled whirring around to slap him so very hard he fell

It was then when he saw the front of her dress which was a amethyst purple with an amethyst broach set in the center of the top part. The skirt was ruffled and Sango's hair was worn up in a ponytail tied off with a black satin ribbon tied into a perfect bow

"You....You look stunning Sango......" breathed Miroku

She smiled and offered a hand to get him back on his feet

Shizuku was doing chords on her keyboard when she made a horrid sounding note

"Best not do that in the musical," teased Hayate

"SHUT UP!" she roared slapping him her paper sword with the force of her kendo lessons showing.

Satisfied with him put to the floor she smoothed her emerald green, just below the knee dress.

Naomi twirled in her deep blue ruffled dress and nearly lost her balance when familiar arms caught her from falling down the stairs that led up to the backstage area.

"Be careful Naomi," plead Toshiro holding her

She nodded "Sorry Toshiro." as she placed a kiss to his cheek

Rina smoothed her black and purple lace dress and Endia snapped the last button on his suit. With a smile they knew they were ready as they practiced their instruments

Inuyasha watched Kagome finish tying her red hair ribbon and button the last button on her red vest that was put over the top of her red mini dress. Then she came up, straightened his collar, buttoned his last button, and rearranged the red rose pinned to it.

"Good luck," he told her

"You'll need it too," she told him

"Maybe so..." he said allowing his voice to trail he kissed her cheek

She answered with a light kiss to his nose only possible by standing on her tip toes allowing her hand to slip to his chest. He put his hand on hers and kissed her on the lips.

The two broke it off when Rina giggled at the two of them and they smiled at each other.

Hikari affixed the tiara to her head and worked the strings crisscrossing her chest from her dress with was a long white angel like dress with a flowing, ruffled bottom part revealing one white sandaled foot and hiding the other.

Nene smoothed the deep black velvet and pinched the lace trim in some areas.

Both her, Hikari, and Chihoro had seen the romance working between a few and anger from Shizuku

Chihoro had a smile

"What is this-Lover's Stage, Mad Hot Ballroom, or Both?" Chihoro asked

"I guess both," answered Hikari

Nene had nothing to offer other than a shy giggle

Chihoro soothed out her silver dress and tied the laces to her silver boots as dainty lace trimmed the hem of the dress with silver rhinestones adorned to the lace. She then walked over to her Toshiro.

"You look great Chihoro!" he called to her

Hikari and Nene left the two alone and headed off to check with everyone else.

"Thank you," Chihoro responded as a pink tint grew over her nose

He smiled with a small blush too

"Good luck," he said with a wink

She blew a kiss to him and walked a few more steps toward Hikari before falling over

"Nene!" cried Hikari spotting Chihoro just in time

"I got her!" cried Nene who caught Chihoro

"He's so cute......" sighed Chihoro

"Alright,"said Hikari "Show starts in about five minutes since its 6:55P.m."

The instruments and their owners went to set up on stage leaving Hikari, Nene, Chihoro, Rin, Hyoma, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Naomi, Detective Toshiro, and Chihoro's Toshiro.

The last of the group clustered to one section of backstage. It was almost time for the school to see just what these three girls could do with one small idea.

Rin swallowed and drank a cup of water. It was her time to sing like a songbird.

A songbird with mentality but then again.......

This whole group was of songbirds with mentality.

Rin knew what to do and what say.

How would everyone react when they heard her sing? They have heard her speak but not one-not even Hyoma had ever heard her sing.

Finally it was time. The group assembled on stage. Chihoro stood right by her Toshiro. Rin stood in front of them all and took one microphone and got ready. Everyone settled and the auditorium grew silent quickly.

The band started playing and the tension rose as Rin took her final breath. The back singers began to pat their legs in rhythm waiting for their part as Rin began.

"**Reaching up for no man's land. **

**To take a breath and Take a chance. **

**I walk a thousand to change the world.**

**Where to go? When to stop?**

**Who to trust? What to say?**

**Found them all, just need someone to share.**

**Its now in the dusk everyday to carry on**

**Ain't so strong, I ain't so strong to go on**

**Living in the past is not the way to live**

**I wish you could hear me say that I miss you.**

**Why were we there back to back? **

**Why were we there face to face?**

**I must be the light when you're in the dark.**

**If you lose me somewhere and your tears are in the air.**

**I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side." Rin sang**

"_**Ooh,Ooh,Ooh" came the back singers entrance part**_

"**Looking up into the sky, looking for the reason.**

**Why I'm here and why you can't be here.**

**Who's to hate? Who's to blame?**

**Who's to hurt? Who's to love?**

**Who decides? Why can't we be the same?**

**Try to believe walking down the lonesome road**

**Ain't so far, I ain't so far from you.**

**Staying the way you meant solitude.**

**I wish you were here and shook off my fear.**

**Why were we there back to back?**

**Why were there face to face?**

**I must be the light when you're in the dark.**

**If I lose you somewhere and I'm still hanging in there**

**I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side" Rin continued**

"_**Ooh,Ooh,Oooooh" came the back singers next part**_

_**Only one thing ran through the band's minds-don't make a single mistake**_

"**What has been in the mix too long?**

**Where's the peace when your at war?**

**Heads or tails, you and I.**

**Light and dark, ups and downs.**

**What has been in the middle? What's there to divide us?**

**If you're hurt, cry and say 'Can't you see your my other half?'  
Why were we there back to back?**

**Why were we there face to face?**

**I must be the light when you're in the dark.**

**If you lose me somewhere and your tears are in the air**

**I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side!" sang Rin for her final part**

"_**Ooh,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh," sang the back singers for the finale**_

_**As the music ended everyone showed their last note and ended the first song-Ring A Bell by Bonnie Pink.**_

"_**She's so good..." thought Hyoma "She sounds like a...a gospel."**_

The audience clapped like mad.

The whole came forward with Hyoma next to Rin

"That was great Rin," he whispered taking a bow

She smiled and curtsied for the crowd

And now it was almost time for the next song.


	3. A Truth From A Heart And Another Act

Hyoma took a breath-It was his turn now.

"You'll do fine," said Rin switching places with him as the back singers backed up leaving him and taking her "If it helps pretend your only singing for one person-a person you really trust."

He gulped but nodded. He took the microphone, pretended Rin was the only one in the audience, listened to the band play, collected his words and beat, and sang it

"**Just one more moment thats all thats needed,**

**Like wounded soldiers in need of healing,**

**Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading,**

**Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it," Hyoma begins**

"_**Mean it," echoed the back singer Rin's voice louder than all others to him**_

"**I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,**

**But it doesn't matter cause I made it up, forgive me now,**

**Everyday I spend away, my souls inside out,**

**Gotta be someway I can make it up to you now,**

**somehow,**

**By now you'd know that I'd come for you,**

**No one but you, yes I'd come for you,**

**But only if you told me too,**

**And I'd fight for you,**

**I'd lie, it's true,**

**Give my life for you,**

**You know I'd always come for you,**

**I was blindfolded but now I'm seeing,**

**My mind was closing, now I'm believing.**

**I finally know just what it means to let someone in,**

**To see the side of me that no one does, or ever will.**

**So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone,**

**I'd search forever just to bring you home,**

**Here and now, this I vow.**

"_**This I vow," echoes the back mostly Rin carrying a smile**_

_**Only one thought runs through the band:She knows why he choose to sing that one,oh she knows.**_

"_I know why Hyoma I really do," calls Rin's mind_

"**_By now you'd know that I'd come for you,_**

**No one but you, yes I'd come for you,**

**But only if you told me too,**

**And I'd fight for you,**

**I'd lie, it's true,**

**Give my life for you,**

**You know I'd always come for you," Hyoma continues**

"_**You know I'd always come for you!" echoes the back singers, Rin's voice out more than ever.**_

"_I wish she could come sing with me," thinks Hyoma as he readies the next part_

"**No matter what gets in my way,**

**As long as theres still life in me**

**No matter what, remember, you know I'll always come for you,**

**You know I'll always come for you," Hyoma finally finishes his part**

"_**You know I'll always come for you**_

_**Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,**_

_**Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me too!" sings the back allowing Rin's voice to flourish within theirs as they close the song**_

_**That was so cute! Thinks the band as they too allow their sound to shut off.**_

The back singers come forward putting Rin by Hyoma

"Good job Hyoma," she whispers

"You too-I heard you over everyone else and I pretended you were my only audience,"

"I know why you choose that song,"

He smiled

"And if I could kiss on stage, you know I would kiss you," she whispers to him

The clapping was more wild than last time for everyone had heard Rin over the back as well

The bows and curtsies went over, the curtain came, and it was time for a backstage break.


	4. The Romance Backstage

A backstage break had been called due to an electrical wire problem-the principle herself had called it.

As the entire group instruments and all came backstage-Rin gave Hyoma that small kiss on the cheek when no one was looking-at least she though no one was looking.

Hikari, Nene, and Chihoro had gone to their small little corner of the backstage while Detective Toshiro went to Naomi and Chihoro's Toshiro went over to a corner by himself.

Hikari smiled "You should go sit with him Chihoro," she said

Chihoro nodded and walked to him spotting Rin and Hyoma in the process.

That had turned out a bit more than a peck on the cheek

"Well this was off schedule," said Nene

"I'm glad our families are all in the audience so theres no surprises," Hikari said

"Hey Hikari?" addressed Nene

"What?" asked Hikari

"Maybe she should all sing one extra song all together at the very end," she said

"Ooh, what do you got in mind?" asked Hikari with tons more interest

"Mm.....how about Don't Stop Believing by Journey?" Nene asked

"Or If Everyone Cared by Nickelback?" suggested Hikari

"Yeah Hikari-Thats a great one!!" she exclaimed

"Alright Now!" said Hikari "Lets do that one!"

"Awesome-we best tell everyone else," said Nene

"Already ahead of you," said Hikari standing up

Meanwhile..............

"Hey Toshiro-what's up?" asked Chihoro making it to the corner

"Nothing really," he answered "By the way-you sounded great out there,"

"Oh just you wait until my solo with the back singers in it," Chihoro said

He smiled

"I bet its gonna be great," he said

She kissed him on the nose and he hugged her making her melt in his arms.

"Hey everyone!" called Hikari

Everyone knew best to pay attention especially when it was Hikari or Chihoro or even Nene.

Nene true to her name's meaning was peaceful.

But being friends with Hikari and Chihoro caused people to listen to her.

Because if they didn't-they wouldn't live to see another day!

And that went double for not listening to the two girls themselves!

Chihoro remained melted in his arms but she gave her full attention.

Anyone who looked down onto them would swear that she was an angel in the 'bad boys' arms.

"We have decided that at the very end we will all group and sing one song all together!" announced Hikari

"Awesome!" Chihoro managed to call out

"And the song is going to be 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickelback!" called Nene

"Double Awesome!" every last person yelled

The principle even smiled "Thats perfect to make up for this little delay."

"But for now-everyone can just relax because we have a wiring malfunction that is quickly being repaired!" announced Hikari.

Everyone went to someone or a group of some people.

Hikari and Nene relaxed with a chat in the corner.

Toshiro and Chihoro shared kisses and tiny chat until he had to go to the restroom.

At that point Chihoro came over.

"He kissed me!" she crooned "Oh I'm floating."

"Yeah your floating alright......" said Nene

Chihoro shot back into reality

"Huh?" she said blankly

"Oh nothing," said Nene

"Yeah really Chihoro-nothing," said Hikari

Chihoro giggled and fell to her knees next to her best friends

"I can't believe I managed to play those songs out!" exclaimed Nadine

"I told you so!" Darren told her

She smiled and kissed his cheek

"Thank you," she said in her sweetest possible voice

"Naomi your a real life angel and you sing like one," commented Detective Toshiro

Naomi Madison smiled

"Thank you-you're too kind," she said blushing

He kissed her on the lips

"No-you deserve the praise," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to his chest.

She closed her eyes in relaxation-feeling safe in his grasp.

"Do you think they saw my dog ears?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh come on- you and I were in the center hidden behind Rin and Hyoma each time during their songs," answered Kagome "And even if they did-who are they to judge who you are?"

"They are full humans Kagome!" he yelled "They aren't some dumb half breed!"

"Do we have to go over this again?" Kagome scolded in question

"No," he mumbled

"Good," she smiled and gave him a kiss

He smiled too-that was what he wanted

"You said you knew why I picked it," Hyoma said

"You picked it because you remembered how you almost screwed-" Rin was cut off by a kiss to the lips by Hyoma

"Don't remind me-that would have been the worst mistake of my life if you hadn't came right back at me still trying to save me," Hyoma said "I thought you were all done with me by the look you gave me."

"I wasn't going down that easy," she said kissing him back

They held it until they needed more oxygen

Whack! The sound came abruptly as Miroku was slapped.

Of course many were too busy but Hikari, Nene, and Chihoro sat back and watched.

"Miroku-"Sango roared(Yes he fondled her butt again)

But she stopped and stood there her dark brown eyes meeting a pair of dark blue.

His hand was in his new welt but he stared too.

_Thump......thump......thump went two pulsing hearts as one soul stared out the window at another(eyes are the window into your soul) _

Finally Miroku hugged Sango and they stood like statues as she hugged him back

"Aw...." came Nene's shy voice in a small whisper

"So sweet......" said Hikari

"If a movie crew was here-there would be a new movie called Backstage Love Stories coming out....." said Chihoro

And all romance continued until the light repair was finished.

All instruments went on stage again and the next song was prepared


	5. An Angel's Song and A Flashback

The entire group of singers reassembled on stage and Naomi stepped forth.

It was now time for the angel's voice to ring out in the auditorium.

She took a smile at Detective Toshiro.

The music began and the back singers patted their legs in rhythm.

"**I see you standing here**

**But your so far away**

**Starving for your attention**

**You don't even know my name**

**You're going through so much**

**But I know that I could be the one to hold you,"**

"_**Every single day**_

_**I find it hard to say**_

_**I could be yours alone**_

_**You will see someday**_

_**That all along the way**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I see you walking by**_

_**Your hair always hiding your face**_

_**I wonder why you've been hurting**_

_**I wish I had someway to say," sang the back as Naomi twirled in rhythm**_

Then they twirled and she got singing again

"**Your going through so much**

**Don't you know I'll be the one to hold you?" sang Naomi as the back went on**

"_**Every single day**_

_**I find it hard to say**_

_**I could be yours alone**_

_**You will see someday**_

_**That all along the way**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I see you walking by**_

_**Your hair always hiding your face**_

_**I wonder why you've been hurting**_

_**I wish I had someway to say," sang the back as Naomi twirled in rhythm again**_

"**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**

**You should know**

**I'm ready when you're ready for me**

**And I'm waiting for the right time**

**For the day I catch your eye**

**To let you know**

**That I'm yours to hold," sang Naomi beginning to twirl for the back part**

"_**Every single day**_

_**I find it hard to say**_

_**I could be yours alone**_

_**You will see someday**_

_**That all along the way**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I was yours to hold**_

_**I see you walking by**_

_**Your hair always hiding your face**_

_**I wonder why you've been hurting**_

_**I wish I had someway to say," sang the back as Naomi twirled for the last time**_

Then they resumed twirling as the band kept time for Naomi's last two lines

"**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**

**I'm ready when you're ready for me" sang Naomi for the last part**

The band closed out as Detective Toshiro had a flashback

"_Nerd!" called a kid pointing at Toshiro "Hey come check out detective kid here!"_

_The young Toshiro was crying as a young Naomi watched from her roof_

"_Knock it off you kids-leave him alone!" she screamed at the three bullies_

"_Oh and what are you gonna do about it?" they taunted_

_Naomi jumped down as her pink glow surrounded her in the moonlight of the full moon! _

_The wings burst from her back as she slapped each kid in the face_

"_I have no reason to follow the angel way any longer! I was banished from them and am only allowed wings once a month!" she screamed_

"_She's not human-RUN!" screamed a kid ._

_The three bolted and Toshiro hadn't even noticed her_

"_Easy kid-their gone," she whispered "Maybe someday I'll get involved in your life but you just don't notice me yet."_

_She patted him on the back and jumped to her roof leaving Toshiro in thought_

"_I'll be the one to hold you," she whispered as she jumped_

"_**She knew we were gonna join each other someday!" Toshiro thought to himself**_


	6. Detective and Angel A Angelic Flashback

This time it would be Detective Toshiro singing mainly with minor Naomi parts and the back of course.

Detective Toshiro and Naomi stood in front each with a microphone.

The music began and Detective Toshiro got ready.

"**You come to me with**

**Scars on your wrist**

**You tell me that this will be the last night**

**Feeling like this." sang Detective Toshiro**

"**I just came to say goodbye **

**Didn't want you to see me cry**

**I'm fine" sang Naomi**

"**But I know its a lie!" they both sang out**

"_**This is the last night **_

_**You'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes**_

_**So I know that you know**_

_**I'm everywhere**_

_**You need me to be," sang the back.**_

_The band played a small solo before the back sang the rest of their part._

"_**The last night**_

_**You'll spend alone**_

**I'll wrap you in my arms**

**And I won't let go**

**I'm everything**

**You need me to be," the back sang **

_The band led the way to the next part for Toshiro and Naomi_

"**Your parents say**

**Everything is your fault**

**But they don't know you like I know you**

**They don't know you at all!" Detective Toshiro sang**

"**I'm so sick of when they say**

**'Its just a phase you'll be okay**

**Your fine,'"**

"**But I know its a lie!" they both sang again**

"_**This is the last night **_

_**You'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes**_

_**So I know that you know**_

_**I'm everywhere**_

_**You need me to be," sang the back.**_

_The band played a small solo before the back sang the rest of their part again._

"_**The last night**_

_**You'll spend alone**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms**_

_**And I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything**_

_**You need me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone," the back sang **_

"**Tonight is so long when**

**Everything's wrong**

**If you give me your hand**

**I will help you hang on**

**Tonight**

**Tonight" sang the detective**

"_**This is the last night **_

_**You'll spend alone**_

_**Look me in the eyes**_

_**So I know that you know**_

_**I'm everywhere**_

_**You need me to be," sang the back.**_

_The band played a small solo before the back sang the rest of their part again._

"_**The last night**_

_**You'll spend alone**_

_**I'll wrap you in my arms**_

_**And I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything**_

_**You need me to be!" sang the back for their last part**_

_The music played right in leading Toshiro to the last part as Naomi danced along in rhythm_

"**I won't let you say goodbye**

**And I'll be your reason why**

**The last night**

**Away from me**

**Away from me!" sang Detective Toshiro to finish**

_And the band closed it up nicely and Naomi had her own flashback_

_Up and up towards her roof rocks were pelted under another full moon._

_Naomi was wrapped in her own wings for protection but they couldn't take much more abuse._

"_Hey kids," taunted Toshiro "I thought you were after me! Not a poor innocent girl!"_

"_She ain't innocent. She slapped us and she ain't human!" they yelled_

"_First off she slapped you for being jerks,second off-Damn straight she ain't human! Shes a holy angel who deserves respect!" argued Toshiro_

"_What holy angel gets banished from heaven?" they argued back_

"_A angel who has individuality! An angel who is different!" he yelled "And whats the problem with that!"_

_With that he punched one in the face sending the others off in a flash_

_And Naomi unwrapped herself and sang a hymn._

_Tiny little sparkles of light fell like snow bringing happiness into Tokyo._

"_**He saved me-I remember it..." thought Naomi**_


	7. The Swooning Girl Takes The Stage

Toshiro smiled at Chihoro as Detective Toshiro and Naomi exited the front and went to the back with all the others. He watched Chihoro go forth to the front.

"You can do it Chihoro," he told her mentally

"I know I can," she answered mentally with a smile

_The music began and the back singers closed their eyes to feel the beat and get ready for their part._

_Endia tickled the piano keys with ease-making sure each note was perfect and the rest followed him with slow gentle tones from a flute even though it wasn't present in the song normally._

_But honestly-who the hay said this was normal?_

**"I hope this song will find you awake**

**Cause what I need to say can't wait**

**I've loved you since we were just babes**

**The world can try but we can't change" sang Chihoro**

"_**Cause I'm falling**_

_**I'm falling for you**_

_**Oh darling It's finally true," sang the back singers**_

"**I hope this song bring you back to life**

**Cause I can see the fear in those eyes**

**I promise you if we just try**

**We'll take this wrong and make it right**

**Cause I'm fallin**

**I've fallen for you**

**Oh darling it's finally true**

**And someday, I'll break your fall too," sang Chihoro**

"_**I'm fallin**_

_**I'm falling for you**_

_**I'm fallin**_

_**I'm falling for you**_

_**Oh darling it's finally true," sang the back for its final part**_

"**And I won't let your heart turn to stone**

**Cause when I found you, my heart found a home**

**Yeah when I found you, my heart found a home," sang Chihoro for the finale**

_Endia led the group to cut the music,_

_And one more song was finished off._

"_Can you believe it? He's so cute!" crooned the girls_

_Chihoro just kept working at her locker. No way she was gonna go wacko over some boy._

_And he just walked slowly through the hall in a head banging concert T shirt and his little skinny jeans with the chunky black sneakers as every girl swooned in his presence. Except one who kneeled at her locker shyly and silently moving and shuffling books._

_He carefully put aside a strand of his black, emo cut hair with blond streaks and kneeled by her._

_That action colored her face rose pink as she tried not to let that show._

_He gently turned her head to face him._

_Blue green eyes met pure green eyes._

Chihoro dropped her pencil. Okay maybe she would get worked up.


	8. Toshiro Sings With A Flashback At Heart

Toshiro took the stage with a smile at Chihoro as she left the stage. She had a light pink blush from having a flashback back to where she first actually acknowledged him.

The band took up and got ready to play.

With his chunky black sneakers planted firmly on the stage-Toshiro was ready.

Chihoro's eyes sparkled and it was all she could do to keep her composure. She was finally going to hear her Toshiro sing!

And it was all Nene and Hikari could do to keep their laughter closed inside as they saw the minor tensions and excitements.

Finally the music came on and tensions ceased existence.

"**I found god on the corner of First in Amistad**

**Where the west was all but won.**

**All alone,**

**Smoking his last cigarette.**

**I said "Where have you been?"**

**And He said,"Ask anything"**

**Where were you **

**When things started to fall apart?**

**All my days,**

**Spent by the telephone that never rang.**

**All I needed was a call.**

**That never came.**

**The corner of First and Amistad." sang Toshiro making Chihoro's eyes widen**

"_**Lost and insecure,**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor,**_

_**Surrounded, surrounded.  
Why'd you have to wait?**_

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late**_

_**You found me, you found me.**_

_**In the end**_

_**Everyone ends up alone.**_

_**Losing her,**_

_**The only thats ever known,**_

_**Who I am, who I'm not, who I wanna be.**_

_**The way to know how long she'll be next to me." sang the back**_

"**Lost and insecure,**

**You found me, you found me**

**Lying on the floor,**

**Surrounded, surrounded.  
Why'd you have to wait?**

**Where were you? Where were you?**

**Just a little late**

**You found me, you found me.**

**In the end**

**Everyone ends up alone.**

**Losing her,**

**The only thats ever known,**

**Who I am, who I'm not, who I wanna be.**

**The way to know how long she'll be next to me.**

**Early morning,**

**City breaks.**

**I've been calling.**

**For years and years and years and years.**

**You never left me no messages;**

**You never sent no letters;**

**You've some kind of nerve.**

**Taking all our love.**

**Lost and insecure,**

**You found me , you found me.**

**Lying on the floor,**

**Where were you? Where were you?" sang Toshiro**

"_**Lost and insecure,**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor,**_

_**Surrounded, surrounded.  
Why'd you have to wait?**_

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late**_

_**You found me, you found me.**_

_**In the end**_

_**Everyone ends up alone.**_

_**Losing her,**_

_**The only thats ever known,**_

_**Who I am, who I'm not, who I wanna be.**_

_**The way to know how long she'll be next to me." sang the back for their last part**_

"**Why'd you have to wait?**

**To find me?**

**To find me?" sang Toshiro for his final part in a sad tone**

_**The band finished up too and closed the song.**_

"_What do you mean Toshiro isn't in school today?" bellowed his mother over the phone_

_She hung up and peered into the hall._

_Toshiro charged quickly and made a short leap out the window._

_He ran quickly as possible away from his house._

_He couldn't go back-not after what they had said after that guy showed up!_

"_Sorry Toshiro-you're outdated!"_

_That had been the worst thing anyone had ever said to him!_

_He made to the school but he didn't dare enter._

_Finally he slumped outside the gate and hid._

_Lunch came as it always did. And **she** walked out._

_Shy and sweet with her mid length brown hair and blue green eyes,with that voice he always loved._

"_Sorry Miyeko but I'm eating alone today," she said slowly peering at the gate as to see through it_

"_Oh thats okay-well I'll see ya!" called Miyeko rushing away._

_She focused on the gate. She knew he was there._

"_Toshiro?" came her soft tone as she approached the gate_

_She peered over to see him_

_It was one sight-A shy high school girl leaning over the gate looking at a boy who should have been in there too. She being a good girl looking at the ever dark 'bad boy'._

"_Why aren't you in school?" she asked and he scowled_

"_You can't let them get to you," she said trying to get an answer_

"_Easy for you to say-they accept you!" he yelled_

"_Toshiro-**I** accept you, Is that not enough?" Chihoro asked_

_He sighed in defeat-she was right._

"_You're right...." he sighed_

_She opened the gate and let him in. With a kiss-she led him into the office to sign him in as late._


	9. Sango's Heartfelt Performance

Sango took Toshiro's place and got herself ready. She straightened her dress and tightened her hair bow. Miroku was smiling at her and she knew she could do it. He knew she could too.

The band began and she took the microphone.

"**I feel it everyday, it's all the same.**

**It brings me down but I'm the one to blame.**

**I've tried everything to get away**

**So here I go again**

**Chasing you down again**

**Why do I do this?" sang Sango**

The back sang with her on the next part

"_**Over and over **_

_**Over and over I fall for you**_

_**Over and over**_

_**Over and over I try not to," snag Sango with the back line**_

"_Feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?" sang the back alone_

"**Over and over **

**Over and over I fall for you**

**Over and over**

**Over and I try not to**

**Over and over**

**Over and over you make me fall for you**

**Over and over**

**Over and over you don't even try," sang Sango**

"_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead,_

_I know whats best for me but I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time," came the back's final part_

_'This is so adoring and sweet' thought the band as they watched Sango throw her heart and soul into her last part_

"**Over and over **

**Over and over I fall for you**

**Over and over**

**Over and I try not to**

**Over and over**

**Over and over you make me fall for you**

**Over and over**

**Over and over you don't even try," sang Sango for her finale with her whole heart and soul**

_'Sango...that was gorgeous...' thought Miroku_

_It had been early summer...._

_The cherry blossoms had begun to rain from the tree_

_It was a wonderful pink day with the petal shower._

_It wasn't going to be nice for long._

_A tear bursting Sango was flying from the middle school_

_She flew right into Kagome's arms_

_The force from Sango flung both her and Kagome straight into Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha fell on Shippo knocking the kitsune out literally._

"_Sango what the hell? I just crushed Shippo!" yelled Inuyasha "And where the fuck is Miroku dammit?"_

"_I don't care where he is!" screamed Sango "Probably feeling up that stupid redhead!"_

_Miroku was on the school doorstep as Kagome patted Sango on the back_

_Kagome gave Miroku that 'You freaking idiot!' glare_

_And Inuyasha gave him the death glare_

_While poor Shippo had dizzy dials in his poor little kitsune eyes_

_Miroku sighed mentally slapping himself in the face where two hand shaped welts sat._


	10. A Musical FlipoutMiroku

Miroku took the stage and this put Sango back into the back line.

He was supposed to sing Stand My Ground by Within Temptation.

But that wasn't true anymore.

And darn it-he was lucky the back singers knew the right part.

The music began but it didn't matter!

"**I think you can do much better than me**

**After all the lies I made you believe**

**Guilt kicks in and I start to see**

**The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be," sang Miroku**

_'What the hell Miroku! Wrong god damn song you freaking idiot!' thought the band and the back singers_

Quickly the music changed up to match the song he was singing. Sango smiled and quickly the back singers picked up the bridge part for Better Than Me by Hinder.

"_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like to be beside you," sang the back for the bridge_

"_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me," sang the back_

"**While looking through your old box of notes**

**I found those pictures I took that you were looking for**

**If theres one memory I don't want to lose**

**That time in the mall-you and me in the dressing room," sang Miroku**

"_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like to be beside you," sang the back for the final brige_

"_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me," sang the back_

"**The bed I'm laying in is getting colder**

**Wish I never would've said it's over**

**And I can't pretend**

**I won't think about you when I'm older**

**Cause we've never really had our closure**

**This can't be the end," sang Miroku**

"_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me," sang the back for their final part_

"**I really miss your hair in my face**

**And the way your innocence tastes**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

**And I think you should know this**

**You deserve much better than me**

**And I think you should know this," finished Miroku**

The music finished and the back stopped dancing along.

The wholes stage took a bow.

_He watched from the middle school front stairway _

_Poor Shippo never knew what hit him_

_Sango crying her eyes out in Kagome's arms_

_Inuyasha half sitting on Shippo_

_Kagome half on Inuyasha while holding Sango_

_It had been a chain reaction_

_He felt up that redhead_

_Sango slapped him_

_She ran_

_She crashed into Kagome_

_Kagome and Sango crashed into Inuyasha_

_And that whole group fell into Shippo_

_Knocking out the kitsune_

_He received three glares_

_Kagome's "You idiot" glare_

_Inuyasha's death glare_

_And of course Shippo's dizzy dials_

_The monk headed to the group _

_He helped Sango and everyone else up_

_Shippo was put in Kagome's arms_

_He looked at Sango and he said with every ounce of his being_

"_I'm Sorry,"_


	11. Madness After Another Song

Nene took stage and the band began their part. An unknown danger lurked unknown.

Nene finally began her song.

"**I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
****I Am**** sometimes in between  
I'm as bad it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try to figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am**

**I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am" sang Nene**

"_I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am" sang the back_

"**I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable **

**Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am," sang Nene before pausing**

"**I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am," sang Nene**

"_I am special  
I am beautiful  
__I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am" sang the back for their final part_

"**I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am  
Of all the things I am" sang Nene for the final part**

_**And just as the music closed, as Nene stopped holding her final note, and just as the back began to take their bow......**_

_A knife flew from nowhere out from the direction of the audience_

"Holy crap!" cried Hikari

She ran in front of her friend and caught the thrown knife with her bare hand without taking a single cut.

"Who the hell just did that?!" screamed the principle as Hikari held up the knife

Nene was freaked out. And who wouldn't be?

The person happened to be Chihoro's Toshiro's brother

"Chihoro!" whispered Toshiro

"What?" she hissed

"It was my brother!" he cried

The principle heard and the boy was fished out

"I call another break!" she exclaimed

And with that-Everyone went backstage and the audience was sent to a concession stand.

"Toshiro-your brother is dead!" screamed Hikari and Chihoro when the group arrived backstage

"Awesome-When?" he asked with a devilish grin


	12. Backstage Card Game and Some Hell To Pay

"Whenever I can kill him!" cried Hikari and Chihoro

Finally everyone went to their own area of the stage with someone special

Nene and Hikari went to one area  
Inuyasha and Kagome went to another  
Chihoro and Toshiro.  
Naomi and Detective Toshiro  
Rin and Hyoma  
Sango and Miroku

The band part went to another area and played a special game with Darren's Pack of Cards.  
He actually made them himself-with images of all his friends  
His friends as in Rin, Hyoma, Nadine, himself, Hikari, Chihoro, Toshiro, Detective Toshiro, Naomi, Nene, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Kagome

The game was one he created where you had to make a matching pair with someone by creating the right couple from the cards.  
So if one player had Rin-He or She needed a card with Hyoma on it to make a pair.  
Some like Nene and Hikari didn't have a couple pairing and instead went like this:  
If you had Hikari you needed another Hikari card.

The cards had suites like hearts and spades plus numbers/queen/jack/king/jokers.

Nene was the Joker.  
Naomi was the Ace  
Detective Toshiro was the 2  
Rin was the 3  
Hyoma was the 4  
Kirara was the 5  
Shippo was the 6  
Sango was the 7  
Miroku was the 8  
Hikari was standalone at the 9  
Chihoro and Kagome stood with Toshiro and Inuyasha being the 10's  
Toshiro and Inuyasha were the Jacks  
Nadine and Darren were the King and Queen cards.

And the pairs-well that was easy:  
Naomi+Detective Toshiro  
Rin+Hyoma  
Kirara+Shippo(for fun)  
Sango+Miroku  
Chihoro+Toshiro  
Kagome+Inuyasha

The held their number through each suite(just different pictures)  
If there was more than one person per number then each person got two cards per suite still making four cards for each suite.

And so the card game began.

**Meanwhile.............**

"If that knife was aimed at you-I'd tear my brother in half!" yelled Toshiro  
"Aw, I'd tear him in half if it was aimed at you sweetie," cooed Chihoro  
With that-they shared a smooth Kissie when they heard from across the backstage area.  
"I have a Chihoro card. Who has a Toshiro card?" asked Shizuku  
"Oh I do!" called Hayate passing the card  
With that-Chihoro and Toshiro headed over to investigate

"I can't believe someone tried to kill me!" cried Nene  
"Hey at least I stopped it from hitting you," said Hikari  
Carefully Hikari patted her friend on the back  
Then they heard Hayate say something  
"I have a Hikari card, who has another Hikari?"  
"I have Nene but no Hikari," said Darren  
Hayate drew a card and put down the match  
Nene and Hikari headed up to investigate as well.

"Inuyasha, your too good of a kisser,"  
"Not bad yourself,"  
Then.........  
"I have Inuyasha who has Kagome?" asked Nadine  
"Oh I have him!" called Darren  
Inuyasha and Kagome headed over

"Who the hell in their right minds throws a knife during a musical?" asks Hyoma  
"I don't know but he'd die if that knife was headed for you," said Rin pulling her wand from her belongings  
Hyoma grinned "Likewise, if it was aimed at you,"  
Rin grinned and kissed him when suddenly,  
"I have Rin, who has Hyoma?" asked Rina  
"I do!" cheered Endia  
Rin and Hyoma headed over

"Miroku!" screamed Sango slapping Miroku again  
"Ow! Gee Sango-where did you get that strength?"  
"Ha! I'm not a demon slayer for nothing!"  
And then......  
"I have Sango, who has Miroku?" asked Darren  
"Oh I do!" cheered Rina  
And over went Sango and Miroku.

"What are you guys playing?" asked Chihoro, Toshiro, Nene, Hikari, Inuyasha, Kagome, Hyoma, Rin, Sango, and Miroku  
"Darren made this awesome deck of cards featuring you guys!" cried Shizuku like it was a miracle  
"Oh really?" asked the group now essentially interested  
"Yeah!" cheered Darren "In fact I have just enough decks for everyone. I made them as a end of school present for everyone!"  
Quickly he passed them out to everyone else. Everyone put theirs in their pockets and joined in the game.

They had just finished when suddenly Mrs. Miyeko the principle came in calling  
"Oh Hikari, Chihoro, and Toshiro! Oh and Nene!"

The four excused themselves  
"Yes?"  
Mrs. Miyeko got an evil grin and pointed at Toshiro's brother  
"Beat the crap out of him-I didn't see a thing," she said with a wink "He's _all_ yours!"

"Hey bro!" called Toshiro as Mrs. Miyeko exited  
"Your dead you little asshole!" cried Hikari and Chihoro  
"No! I...I!" cried the brother "Help me!"  
The entire musical group showed up  
"You're so freaking dead," said Hyoma popping his knuckles  
Rin put aside her wand and got into her stance. If anyone could kick-she could.  
Just don't ask her to punch.  
"Wah!"

And all that could be heard was his screams of peril, battle cries, punches, kicks, and more.

"Die!" cried Hikari and Chihoro  
"Dude your dead," said Toshiro  
"Naomi just kick and I'll punch," said Detective Toshiro with handcuffs ready for when this was over.  
"Will do!" cheered Naomi  
"You jerk!" cried Rin  
"This ought to be fun!" said Hyoma  
"Paper fan time!" cheered Shizuku  
"Karate!" yelled Hayate  
"Slapping time!" cheered Sango  
"She's had plenty of practice!" said Miroku  
"Good thing I'm good with my fists," said Inuyasha  
"And thank god I'm a miko!" cheered Kagome drawing purple energy in her hand  
"Ha!" exclaimed Darren  
"Pink fire!" yelled Nadine gathering a pink ball in her hand  
"Help me!" wailed the brother


	13. Reasoning And Hikari's Song

Everyone was pretty much tired of beating him up but Hikari and Chihoro weren't done.

They each put one foot on his chest

"Why the hell did you attack Nene!?" they both screamed

"Every since my brother came onto your side!" he yelled pointing at Chihoro "And ever since you two became her friends-everyone's had to listen to her or they'd get beaten by you two or my brother since he's Chihoro's boyfriend!"

"Is that all? You are pathetic!" yelled Chihoro

"That is not all! She pushed me in hallway once and cost me my 'never late to class' streak!"

"I...I did no such thing!" cried Nene before suddenly it dawned on her

_"I'm gonna be so late!" cried Nene rushing through the hall_

_She crashed into a boy_

_"I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" cried Nene_

"I didn't mean too!" she defended suddenly

"Nene?" asked Hikari

"I was late so I was running. I must of crashed into him. I said I was sorry!"

"You're so spoiled!" yelled the brother

"I'm not spoiled! I never asked them to protect me! They do because their my friends!" cried Nene with a tear in her eye "They are the best friends I could ask for! Thats why they protect me!"

"She deserves to be listened to as much as anybody so I'll say it again-YOUR PATHETIC AS HELL!" screamed Hikari

"Whoa! Hikari is pissed," said Hyoma

"Damn Hikari-calm down," soothed Rin "Your name means light not mean!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" roared Chihoro "He is pathetic!"

"Chihoro, honey settle down," said Toshiro

She sighed

"Only for you," she said softly lifting her foot

"Please Hikari-calm down too," said Nene "This was my fault."

"How? You didn't mean to run him over and the other part is BS," said Hikari

"Just settle down," pleaded Nene biting her lip

Hikari let out a deep breath

"Say your sorry-whatever your name is," said Hikari not lifting her foot from where his heart was.

"I....I...I'm sorry Nene and my name is Ryu," said Ryu

"Very well Ryu, Your lucky-your walking away alive-Thats luck in itself," said Hikari lifting her white sandaled foot

Ryu quickly rushed away with cuts bruises and possible bone breaks.

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" yelled Toshiro

Hikari looked away.....

_'I almost lost it....' she thought thinking of Nene's pained face pleading to her 'No-I did lose it,'_

"Hey time to get back on stage-Hikari your up!" called Mrs. Miyeko

The instruments took stage and soon everyone else did. Hikari took front part and grabbed her microphone. She found her smile as her family and Nene cheered her on.

"You go Hikari!" cheered Nene

"You can do it!" cheered her father

"Sing you heart out," called her uncle

"Yeah!" cheered her grandmother and grandfather

The music began and Hikari began with pure intent.

"**Cried yourself to sleep last night**

**Hurt from all you've been going through** **I know how you feel** **Sometimes life takes its toll**

**But I'm here" sang Hikari**

"_I am here for you_ _When somethings wrong I can tell_ _It makes your life a living hell_ _It's okay to cry_ _I know the reason why" sang the back_ _'_

_She has a beautiful voice' thought the back_

"**But I'm here  
I am here for you yeah  
I'm here for you  
Whatever you're going through  
The pain you've been taking" sang Hikari**

"_I'll take it too  
I'm here for you  
And I will always be right by your side  
I'm here, I'm here  
It's okay to cry" sang the back_

"**I know the reason why  
** **But I'm here  
** **I am here for you**  
**I'm here for you**  
**Whatever you're going through" sang Hikari**

"_The pain you've been taking  
_ _I'll take it too  
_ _Sometimes it's hard to take the hand_  
_That life deals that's for sure_  
_But together come whatever" sang the back_

"_**I know we will endure  
**_ _**All the hurt and pain you feel inside you  
**_ _**Just be strong  
**_ _**Take my hand come on**_  
_**I'll guide you" sang both Hikari and the back at once leaving Hikari for the finale**_

**_  
_"I'm here for you**  
**Whatever you're going through  
** **The pain you've been taking**  
**I'll take it too" sang Hikari ****  
**At the end Hikari twirled and threw her arm in the air  
"Yeah!" she cheered  
_The whole audience clapped and even the back clapped _


	14. The Hanyou and The Miko's Duet

Inuyasha and Kagome took front stage and prepared to sing their duet.

Inuyasha stood on the right and Kagome stood on the left.

Hikari and Nene stood to the far left almost backstage-they had no part in this act.

Each girl lined up behind Kagome and the boys lined up behind Inuyasha.

Rin facing Hyoma

Chihoro facing Toshiro

Naomi facing Detective Toshiro

Sango facing Miroku

This was gonna be one big act.

There was no back singer part just a background dance.

With one duet and some music.

The music began and Inuyasha and Kagome got ready.

"**Baby  
I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand  
Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy?  
Heaven  
Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you  
What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy?" sang Inuyasha**

"**If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same?" sang Kagome**

_The couples suddenly threw themselves across the stage to their designated partner leaving Inuyasha and Kagome parted so the groups could be seen in the middle._

"**Sometimes  
It's hard to hold on  
So hard to hold on to my dreams  
It isn't always what it seems  
When you're face to face with me" sang Inuyasha**

"**You're like a dagger  
And stick me in the heart  
And taste the blood from my blade  
And when we sleep, would you shelter me  
In your warm and darkened grave?" sang Kagome**

_The four groups made slow dance slowly side to side in the central area of the stage-up towards the front-down to the back area._

"**If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same?" sang Inuyasha**

"**Will you ever take me?  
No, I just can't take the pain  
But would you ever trust me?  
No, I'll never feel the same, Oh," sang Kagome**

_The couples turned into human pinwheels as the guys took their girl partner and swirled her in a slow circle along with them_

"**I know I've been so hard on you  
I know I've told you lies  
If I could have just one more wish  
I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes" sang Inuyasha**

"_**If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same?**_

_**Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
You gotta close your eyes for me" sang Kagome and Inuyasha together in order to close the song**_

_Hyoma grabbed Rin and headed left._

_Toshiro grabbed Chihoro and headed right._

_Miroku grabbed Sango and headed left._

_Detective Toshiro grabbed Naomi and headed right._

_Kagome and Inuyasha ran toward each other and hugged right in the center of front stage._

_The back four couples took each others hands(boy's left holding the girl's right) and rose them into the air into a triangular shape in the air_

**The entire audience cheered as the next to last act finished.**


	15. The Finale

**Its that time-A Songbird Mentality is coming to an end. I've had to the pleasure of beginning her, stressing over her, working her, and now I'm here to close her. I've had fun and I've had to pride of reading the reviews of one certain member.  
The player of my very own Chihoro-_leshamarieinuyasha._  
Thanks to all you visitor who came but never reviewed  
Just one request-throw down a review. I hate reading my FanFiction traffic reports and finding several visits yet hardly any reviews.  
Without further delay-Here is your finale of A Songbird Mentality!**

* * *

Now was the big moment.

This was everyones song to sing.

This was everyones chance to shine.

It was the daunting time where everything must close.

Everyone paired up on stage

The usual pairs

Plus Hikari and Nene separately.

The pairs lined up across the stage front.

Hikari came forward with her microphone.

"Hello everyone-how are you all?" asked Hikari

"We're fine!" cheered the entire audience

"Good. Now in apology for our unexpected backstage breaks-we have decided to send you all home with a act you'll never forget. We will close this musical with a BANG-metaphorically of course," said Hikari

With that-the Mic was was set down and Hikari stood back with Nene.

The order of groups from left to right was as follows:

Rin/Hyoma...Chihoro/Toshiro...Inuyasha/Kagome...Naomi/Detective Toshiro...and Sango/Miroku

Nene and Hikari each stood singular

Hikari farther left of Rin and Hyoma

Nene farther right of Sango and Miroku

The band of course sat farther in the back.

The band began the song.

"**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
****Confusing stars for satellites" sang Rin**

"**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**  
**But here we are, we're here tonight" sang Hyoma**

"**Singing Amen, I'm alive" sang Hikari**

"**Singing Amen, I'm alive" sang Nene**

"**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride" sang Chihoro**

"**We'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singing" sang Toshiro**

"**Amen I, I'm alive" sang Nene**

"**Amen I, I'm alive" sang Hikari**

"**And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise" sang Kagome**

"**We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along" sang Inuyasha**

"**Singing Amen I'm alive" sang Hikari**

"**Singing Amen I'm alive" sang Nene**

"**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied" sang Naomi**

"**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died" sang Detective Toshiro**

"**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied" sang Sango**

"**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died" sang Miroku**

"**And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be" sang all 5 couples**

"**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied" sang Nene**

"**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died" sang Hikari**

_Everyone closed their eyes, lowered their heads, and looked as if reminiscing a memory._ _The music carried on._  
_**Then all at once everyone looked back up and sang the final part while holding out their arms**_

"**We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died!" sang everyone**

_Everyone including the band stood up on stage and bowed. Instruments and all everyone left stage._ _As the entire auditorium erupted in claps and cheers of pride and happiness._ _Over the course of five minutes the audience left._ _The curtains closed._ _Everyone collected their belongings._ _And everyone went home._ A _musical just done that no one would soon forget._ _Not even over the course of summer break._


	16. A Song List

_Over and Over _**by Three Days Grace**_ *Sango*_

_Better Than Me _**by Hinder**_ *Miroku*_

_Fall For You _**by Secondhand Serenade**_ *Naomi*_

_The Last Night _**by Skillet** _*Detective Toshiro*_

_Ring A Bell_** by Bonnie Pink**_ *Rin*_

_Id Come For You_** by Nickelback**_ *Hyoma*_

_I Am_** by Hilary Duff**_ *Nene*_

_Falling For You_**by Seabird**_ *Chihoro*_

_I'm Here For You_** by Ann Nesby**_ *Hikari*_

_If Everyone Cared _**by Nickelback** _*Everyone*_

_You Found Me_** by The Fray**_ *Chihoro's Toshiro*_

_Close My Eyes Forever** by Lita Ford and Ozzy Osborne***Inuyasha and Kagome*_


End file.
